OLD AND NOW
by hyung and won
Summary: "Tuli berarti tidak bisa mendengar suaramu, buta berarti tidak bisa melihatmu dan mengabaikan sekitarku berarti tidak bisa memperhatikanmu." MONSTA X fanfiction: Shin Hoseok (Wonho) / Chae Hyungwon / Hyungwonho


"Wonho oppa?"

Senyum pemuda itu mengembang dengan cepat ketika namanya dipanggil sang penggemar. Ia memajukan kursi yang didudukinya sedikit ke depan mendekati meja, lalu tangannya membuka tutup spidol. Wonho bersiap membubuhkan tanda tangan pada album milik sang penggemar wanita yang tengah tersipu malu sembari menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Mungkin saja semacam _'ya Tuhan, aku ingin jadi pacarnya'_ atau _'nikahi aku oppa'_ , begitulah.

Wonho mengulas senyum sekali lagi dan mengambil album dari tangan fans-nya. Beberapa coretan ditorehkan di atas sampul album bertuliskan nama grup-nya.

"Oppa?"

"Ya?"

Wonho menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terdapat pada secarik kertas, yang terselip di antara sampul dan _CD_ album di tangannya.

"Maaf aku terdengar lancang, tapi, benarkah kau pernah merokok dan mengonsumsi alkohol?"

* * *

 ** _OLD AND NOW_**

 ** _Cast_** **:**

 ** _Wonho (Shin Hoseok)_**

 ** _Chae Hyungwon_**

 ** _Warning_** **[!]:** ** _OOC,_** ** _typo_** **[s],** ** _ambiguous, scandals-detected_**

 ** _I don't own the casts._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Ketika saat ini menjadi masa lalu, aku harap dirimu yang sekarang tidak akan pernah berubah_** ** _"_**

* * *

Gerakan tangan Wonho berhenti. Ia masih belum selesai menuliskan namanya di bawah jawaban pada kertas itu, tapi tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh sang fans. Wonho menahan emosi. Bukan kemarahan, hanya sebuah perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghantam dadanya. Setelah satu tarikan nafas, ia menyelesaikan apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai idola. Tangannya bergerak ke depan, mengembalikan album yang selesai ditandangani.

"Sudah selesai kutandatangani. Terima kasih sudah datang. Tetap dukung kami, ya."

Wonho menyunggingkan senyum. Lebar dan natural—atau setidaknya begitu kesan yang ia berikan. Penggemar wanita itu terlihat kikuk. Sadar atas keadaan yang canggung diantara dirinya dan sang idola, ia membungkukkan badan dan melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Wonho.

"Hyung?"

Wonho menoleh ke samping kirinya. Bola matanya menangkap ekspresi tidak biasa di wajah Hyungwon yang baru saja selesai melakukan kegiatan sama seperti dirinya, 'melayani' penggemar. Wonho sadar, Hyungwon menunjukkan kekhawatiran padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyungwon. Kau tak perlu cemas."

Senyum itu lagi. Lebar dan natural, dan seperti itu kelihatannya.

"Tapi Hyung—"

Tangan Wonho yang berada di atas meja berpindah, turun ke arah bawah lalu meraih tangan lain. Itu milik Hyungwon. Wonho menghembuskan nafas pelan ketika remasan tangannya pada tangan Hyungwon mengerat.

"Kau meragukanku?"

Hyungwon menggeleng cepat, lalu membalas genggaman tangan Wonho. Ia selipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari-jari tangan pemuda disampingnya dan membalas genggaman tak kalah erat

'Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Lepaskan tanganku sebentar."

Wonho mengerutkan dahi. Mengapa tiba-tiba Hyungwon memintanya melepas genggaman tangan mereka? Tidak mau berpikir yang bukan-bukan, Wonho menurut dan melepaskan genggamannya. Setelahnya, Hyungwon menegakkan posisi. Punggungnya tak lagi menempel pada sandaran kursi. Bagian atas tubuhnya berputar sedikit ke kanan, mengarah pada Wonho, kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat ke arah wajah Wonho. Dengan perlahan, pemuda pirang itu merapikan beberapa anak rambut Wonho yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Raut wajah Wonho sedikit menampakkan rasa terkejut, tapi sesaat kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengumbar senyum tipis pada member yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan apa-apa, Hyung. Lain kali bercerminlah sebelum menghadapi penggemarmu. Kau mau terlihat berantakan di depan mereka? Yah, meskipun kau memang tetap tampan meskipun berantakan. Setidaknya bagiku."

Wonho tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memilih duduk di sampingmu setiap kali kita mengadakan jumpa penggemar. Jadi, kaulah yang akan selalu merapikan penampilanku. Bagaimana?"

"Nanti kau bisa bosan, Hyung."

Wonho memajukan tubuhnya hingga jaraknya dan Hyungwon hampir tidak ada. Kepalanya bergerak mendekati telinga Wonho lalu berbisik pelan.

"Kau takut aku bosan atau memang kau yang gugup berada di samping pemuda tampan sepertiku, Chae Hyungwon?"

Mata Hyungwon melebar. Ia bisa mendengar tawa jahil dari Wonho yang sudah menarik diri dan menjauh darinya. Terkadang, member yang satu itu tidak mengenal tempat jika sedang ingin menggodanya. Sebenarnya bukan Hyungwon saja, member lain juga sering digoda Wonho. Tapi Wonho dan Hyungwon tahu, banyak penggemar di luar sana yang menjuluki mereka ' _HyungWonho'_. Karena itulah mereka terlihat lebih sering bersama. Katakanlah _fanservice_ atau apapun itu.

* * *

.

Hyungwon berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur ketika ia dan member lain pulang ke asrama. Sampai di sana, Hyungwon segera mengambil gelas dan membuka lemari pendingin. Ia mengeluarkan botol berisi air mineral dan menuangkannya dalam gelas. Setelah mengembalikan botol air pada tempatnya, ia menuju ruang tengah. Ia hendak duduk di sofa dan meminum air sebelum matanya menangkap sosok lain tergeletak di sana.

"Hoseok Hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Wonho terlihat sedang tertidur, dengan lengan kanan menutupi wajahnya. Hyungwon tidak membangungkannya. Mungkin saja salah satu _visual line_ selain dirinya itu benar-benar kelelahan. Akhirnya, Hyungwon memilih duduk di lantai di depan sofa tempat Wonho tidur seraya menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia hendak mengambil remot televisi yang terletak tak jauh dari gelas yang baru saja ditaruhnya di atas meja, tapi gerakannya terhenti melihat sebuah ponsel yang layarnya menyala redup, seperti baru saja digunakan. Dan Hyungwon semakin ingin melihat apa yang tertampil di layar ketika tahu itu adalah ponsel milik Wonho.

Satu sentuhan kecil ibu jari Hyungwon membuat lampu pada layar ponsel menyala lebih terang. Sebuah halaman _web_ tertangkap penglihatan Hyungwon. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menelusuri apa yang sedang ditampilkan layar ponsel itu. Mata Hyungwon melebar ketika fokusnya tertuju pada satu artikel yang terlihat baru saja ditandai oleh sang pemilik ponsel.

"Seharusnya Hyung tidak pernah melihat ini."

Bibirnya bergumam pelan. Bola matanya bergerak lagi, mengikuti tiap susunan kata yang lama-kelamaan membuat nafasnya tercekat. Mulut Hyungwon sedikit terbuka, pertanda ia tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ada beberapa kata yang dianggapnya menyakiti mata, bahkan ia jika tidak ingat ponsel itu milik siapa, Hyungwon akan senang hati membantingnya dengan keras, lalu menginjaknya hingga remuk.

 _'rokok…alkohol…kenakalan remaja…'_

Semua kata yang tidak pantas itu—semua anggapan buruk itu disampaikan untuk satu orang. Artis pendatang baru, teman seperjuangannya, rekan satu grupnya, _visual_ yang terlalu tampan jika disandingkan dengannya, dan kakak yang paling dicintainya.

Wonho, begitu mereka menyebutnya.

Hyungwon meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dengan perlahan, lalu kedua tangannya terangkat memegang kepalanya yang tertunduk lesu menatap lantai dingin di bawah kakinya. Hyungwon membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Wonho yang tengah tertidur di belakang punggungnya saat membaca artikel itu. Ia saja hampir gila, tidak terima, apalagi Wonho yang dijadikan bulan-bulanan media di luar sana.

"Mereka bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang mereka hina, mereka tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya."

Hyungwon menjambak rambutnya, menyalurkan rasa gusar dan emosi yang ingin keluar saat itu juga, mengumpat orang di luar sana, menyupal mulutnya jika bisa, tapi ia masih berusaha menahan. Hyungwon menarik nafas dalam, lalu kepalanya berputar. Dari balik pundak sempitnya ia bisa melihat Wonho tertidur dengan nafas yang terlihat berat meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah _member_ yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat lelah, secara fisik, tapi Hyungwon tahu benar Wonho tertekan secara mental.

Hyungwon membalikkan badannya dan bersimpuh di dekat sofa. Kedua siku yang terletak di samping tubuh Wonho ia gunakan sebagai penopang dagu. Ia memandangi pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan dalam. Lalu, salah satu tangannya bergerak merayap pelan di atas lengan Wonho yang terkulai menutupi wajah tampan pemuda itu, hingga akhirnya jemari mereka saling bertautan.

"Hyung?"

Wonho merespon dengan sebuah gerakan kecil. Lengannya bergeser sedikit ke atas dan berhenti di dahi. Kelopaknya terbuka perlahan hingga ia benar-benar mampu melihat sosok Hyungwon tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, seperti sebelumnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Hyungwon? Ah, aku tertidur di sini rupanya."

Hyungwon mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kepala Wonho bergerak pelan, meregangkan otot leher yang sedikit kaku karena posisi tidur yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, Wonho bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan punggung menempel sandaran sofa. Tangan Hyungwon masih ada di genggamannya.

"Hyung, kau harus berhenti menjalankan hobimu yang tidak baik itu."

Wonho sedikit kaget. Matanya menatap Hyungwon penuh tanya. Apa? Hobi yang mana? Tidak baik?

"Melihat artikel tentang grup kita, Hyung."

Wonho tertawa kecil. Ia menarik Hyungwon lewat tangan yang berada di genggamannya dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku senang melihat penggemar membicarakan kita. Hal itu membuktikan apa yang kita lakukan membuat mereka bahagia."

"Tidak, Hyung. Tidak semua."

Wonho melepas genggamannya. Ia memilih bergeser sedikit menjauh dari Hyungwon dan tubuhnya kembali meringkuk di atas sofa. Kali ini kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang Hyungwon dengan kepala berada di pangkuan Hyungwon.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak bisa memaksa semua orang menyukaimu, Hyungwon-ah."

"Tapi mereka mengungkit masa lalumu, Hyung."

Pelukan Wonho mengerat.

"Masa lalu itu juga bagian dari seorang Wonho yang sekarang. Aku tidak akan ada di sini tanpa masa laluku. Begitu, kurasa."

Ada gerakan kecil yang dirasakan Hyungwon. Ia tahu Wonho sedang tertawa kecil, lagi-lagi. Entah pemuda di pangkuannya itu benar-benar kuat atau hanya tidak mau membuat Hyungwon khawatir dan terus berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

Tangan Hyungwon beralih ke atas kepala Wonho dan mengelus rambut hitamnya. Ada sedikit rasa iri singgah di pikiran Hyungwon. Ia juga ingin punya rambut hitam, lebat dan juga halus seperti milik Wonho.

"Apa kau benar-benar perokok?"

Wonho sedikit tersentak. Kepalanya bergeser ke ujung paha Hyungwon yang berada di dekat lutut. Pemuda itu mengubah fokus pandangannya ke arah wajah Hyungwon yang tengah menatapnya dalam dan tepat ke arah mata.

"Jika aku bilang iya, kau mau apa?"

"Tidak perlu menambahkan kata 'jika', iya atau tidak?"

Benar-benar tipikal Hyungwon yang selalu berterus terang, apalagi saat berbicara dengan Wonho.

"Dulu iya."

"Hyung juga mengonsumsi alkohol?"

"Dulu iya."

"Hyung juga termasuk anak yang nakal—Hyung hentikan itu geli!"

Tangan Wonho menggelitik pinggang Hyungwon, sesekali mencubitnya pelan hingga sang ' _dongsaeng'_ mengaduh di sela-sela tawanya. Wonho senang mendengar tawa Hyungwon, ia senang mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Hyungwon, setidaknya sekarang. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Hyungwon-ah?"

Saat itu Wonho kembali pada posisinya, menyamankan diri dengan kepala yang masih berada di pangkuan Hyungwon dan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Hyungwon.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak, Hyung."

"Kau terlalu cepat menjawabnya."

Hyungwon membungkuk lalu meraih leher pemuda dipangkuannya hingga dadanya menyentuh kepala Wonho lalu membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau membenci diriku di masa lalu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, aku akan lebih membencimu jika sekarang kau masih seorang Shin Hoseok yang sama seperti dulu."

Posisi Hyungwon sedikit berubah ketika ia kembali mendengar kekehan Wonho. Bibirnya berada tepat di atas telinga Wonho, lalu ia mengecupnya pelan.

"Hyung, tulikan telingamu dan butakan matamu. Abaikan sekitarmu jika mereka mencari-cari kesalahanmu."

Wonho yang mendengarnya terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tuli berarti tidak bisa mendengar suaramu, buta berarti tidak bisa melihatmu dan mengabaikan sekitarku berarti tidak bisa memperhatikanmu. Hei, Chae Hyungwon, aku tidak suka semua itu."

Decakan sebal keluar dari bibir Hyungwon. Ia menarik diri lalu memukul pundak Wonho. Tidak terlalu keras, hanya menghasilkan rintihan kecil dengan seringai jahil di wajah Wonho.

"Memang semua berita itu benar, Hyungwon-ah. Masa laluku dan segala berita tentang diriku. Tapi aku selalu berusaha menjadi sosok yang baru, setidaknya aku berjuang untuk masa depanku."

"Kau juga punya grup dan penggemarmu, Hyung. Kau juga harus berjuang untuk mereka"

"Iya, iya."

Tangan Hyungwon beralih ke punggung Wonho dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Hyung, apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu? Aku tidak suka melhatmu tersenyum palsu seperti itu."

"Ada."

Hyungwon terbelalak mendengar jawaban singkat yang meluncur dari bibir Wonho begitu saja.

"Tetap berada disampingku. Di sini, di panggung, di tempat _fansign_ , dimanapun. Teruslah bersamaku, merapikan anak-anak rambutku, menggenggam tanganku, memelukku, menyanyi dan menari bersamaku, mengecek ponsel dan keadaanku, juga menghiburku."

Hyungwon mengulas senyum penuh arti. Dulu Wonho pernah bertanya hal yang sama padanya, dan sekarang jawaban Wonhopun sama seperti apa yang pernah Hyungwon berikan. Pemuda tinggi itu kembali meraih kepala Wonho dan membawanya pada satu pelukan terbaik yang pernah ia berikan.

"Ketika saat ini menjadi masa lalu, aku harap dirimu yang sekarang tidak akan pernah berubah."

* * *

 _—Back then and now, something have changed and something remain the same—_

(Old and Now, Kuromorry)

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for including those scandals. I don't care about it's true or not as long as they give their best. But for me, those things just make me proud of Wonho (because he gave us proof that now he's new person which is much better than before), and it's just like 'Oh God, I think I love him more than before' hahaha.**


End file.
